


Another Story with the Newbies as Kids from the Future.

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah this just kinda happened.. Newbies are the past glee club's kids..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marley Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rachel's daughter.

To think, the past nine months were gonna be made worth it by this night. This was her second time going through this. She'd done it for Kurt and Blaine with the birth of their son. Now, her she laid, in a hospital bed in New York. Finn gripped her and she began to push. It hurt a lot less than she remembered. Yet, in what seemed like moments, Rachel was able to hold their daughter for the first time. She asked, with tears of joy in her eyes. "Finn sweetie what should we name her?"

Finn answered, as he looked down at his little princess, "She almost looks like sweet girl who was in glee club the first time I coached it." She agreed, "Oh my god she does look like Marley." Finn looked a bit perplexed, "Well, you picked her middle name, so I say first name wise, we just call her Marley." Rachel couldn't help her smile, "Ok then, Marley,Charlotte Hudson."

The next year and a half were utter bliss in the Hudson home. While Finn was at work, Rachel was home, reading to their little girl and keeping everything in order, It kept things well maintained. The best day of their family life, at least in Finn's mind came three days before Marley turned got home as usual. He found Rachel sitting in the living room, reading a story to Marley. "And they all lived happily ever after." Finn asked, "Anything new happen today sweetheart?" Rachel smiled wider than she ever had, "Marley said her first sentence, well phrase but still." Finn smiled and sat his bag down, before sitting with them. "What did she say?" Rachel looked at their little girl. "Will you say it for Daddy?" Marley spoke, her voice light and sweet. "Daddy tall." Those two simple words made him happier than he ever thought possible. "He sure is kiddo.


	2. Rory Anderson-Hummel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of life of Kurt and Blaine's first child.

The infant little boy in his arms was a miracle. Blaine wasn't sure how they convinced Rachel to be their surrogate, but here they were, holding their son Rory William Anderson-Hummel. It brought a tear of joy to his eye. Kurt wandered out of the kitchen with his mug of coffee clutched in his hands. "You ok there honey?" Blaine nodded as he clutched their son closer. "Never better actually." Kurt sat next to him on the couch, placing the mug on the table, "I can't believe we actually have a little boy to call our own." Blaine smiled, "We're gonna be good dads. I just know it." Kurt asked, "Will you hand him to me?" Blaine smiled as he passed their son to his husband. Kurt held his son close with a slight smile. He sang in a soft soothing tone, "Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night ." Blaine's eyes teared up. The last time that he heard Kurt sing that particular song, it was the day he admitted to having feelings for his now husband.

The next two years in the Anderson-Hummel house were paradise. Kurt coming home. Blaine always making dinner. Rory growing up happy and healthy. One day when he got home, Kurt found his husband singing a song to their son, guitar in hand, yet he was a tad bit upset when he heard the song he was actually singing. "Tremble for yourself, my man. You know that you have seen this all before. Tremble little lion man, You'll never settle any of your scores. Your grace is. wasted in your face, Your boldness stands alone among the wreck. Now learn from your father or else spend your days biting your own neck." Kurt bit at his lips. "Don't you dare go onto that next chorus Blaine Devon." Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Wait, why not?" Kurt's blueish green eyes narrowed. "You and I both know what that song says. It is one of the worst songs you could be singing to our child!" He gestured to little Rory who was settled upon the couch. Blaine rolled his eyes and began to play and sing something else to keep their kid calm. "Your yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. You know you know I love you so. You know I love you so." Kurt smirked. "Good." Even little Rory's lips held a tiny little smile.


	3. Roderick Puckerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Noah's son.

There are many ways Noah Puckerman thought he'd be able to describe his future. Yet, if you had told him his senior year that by the time he was 27 he'd be a technical father of 4, he would have thought you were crazy. He would have told you "nope, not after baby-gate. No. No more kids." He wouldn't know that he and Quinn would wind up with another little girl that he only gets to see every other weekend because she's raising her with Sam and their sons. He wouldn't know that he and Mercedes would have a little boy he gets to see on the same schedule he sees Catherine. He certainly would have not believed he'd be here, holding another son. His now wife Lauren spoke, "You came up with a name right?" She'd let him name their son on his own, since he'd had no input on the names of any of his other three children. Puck held his infant son close. "I did." He looked into his son's eyes, deep brown, just like his father's. "Roderick Harper Puckerman."

He also would not have believed you if you told him he would have wound up a stay at home dad, who sits with his son, while working on his screenplays. There was one day before Lauren got home, that Puck decided to tell his son a story, one of his time in high school.

By the time Lauren got home that day from work, she found Puck speaking to their one and a half year old son. "And that's the reason that Mommy and Daddy stayed in Lima." Lauren looked a bit confused. "Why are you talking to a small child like he can fully understand you?" Puck nodded , because to him, his answer seemed well enough, "Just telling little Rod-man about his Daddy's time in glee club." Lauren couldn't help her eye roll, "What was it with you losers and the glee club?" Puck tried to sound reasonable, "First of all, you were in it my sophomore year, so don't go calling any of the rest of us losers, because that makes you a loser by association. Second of all, as lame as 's lessons seemed at times, we all knew he wanted what was best for us."


	4. Ryder Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Quinn's son.

She spoke, "Dammit Sam just go to the store and get some ice cream." Sam nodded and grabbed his keys. If he learned nothing else from Noah Puckerman, its that you don't argue with a pregnant Quinn Fabray. He got back a short time later, with six different things of ice cream. Quinn took the bag from him and got two spoons from the silverware drawer. She was amazed she'd made it through her first pregnancy years ago. Now she had experience. She'd finished high school. She'd went to Yale and became a lawyer. She got Sam Evans. Quinn had everything she could want in life. Yet, her (as her coworkers jokingly call Sam)"trophy husband" snapped her out of her daze, "So isn't the appointment to find out if it's a boy or girl tomorrow?" Quinn corrected, "It was earlier today sweetheart. You were at work." Sam couldn't help his frown, "Well excuse me. Teaching a glee club is hard ok? Mr. Schue made it look easy years ago." Quinn patted her husband's shoulder in attempt to console him, "Sam, on the bright side, you're gonna have a son." Sam's bright green eyes widened out of sheer joy. He'd heard from Puck how great it would be to have someone to pass all of his manly wisdom down to, but he'd also heard from Mr.Schue that it was sort of hard raising a son. He'd know. They'd raised Daniel, who was in his last year of middle school now. Quinn had already dug into the first pint of cookies n cream and had left Sam's plain vanilla on the table before putting the rest of them away. Sam sat down next to her and dug into his ice cream with a smile, "We're gonna have our own little man to love and cherish."

The time came. Quinn's birth was fairly easy. She held her son close. A few of their friends came to visit. Kurt, who'd managed to leave their son with a sitter asked, "What's his name?" Sam whispered, "Thomas." Quinn finished out his name, "Thomas Ryder Evans."

A few years passed. Quinn was still a lawyer. Sam was still a teacher. There was one weekend he was at home with little Ryder, so he decided to read his son a "story."

Quinn got home after a rather stressful day, but her mood was almost automatically lifted once she got in the door. She could hear her husband, reading from one of the comics in his collection to their son, "I'm the hero that Gotham needs." Quinn leaned over the couch to kiss her husband's forehead, "Easy there Batman."


	5. Joseph Ryan Lopez-Peirce

Santana looked down at her young son curled up in her arms. She whispered, "José mi hijo, espero que sepas que no importa qué, tu mamá y mamá te amo más que a nada en el mundo." Brittany looked at her wife and child from the doorway of the kitchen. How did she get this lucky? She married the love of her life. She found a nice sperm donor. They had a beautiful 6 day old son by the name of Joseph Ryan. Brittany smiled a bit. "You're a natural with him San." Santana looked up at her wife. "Couldn't do it without you babe." Brittany sat herself down on the couch, "What exactly did you say?" Santana couldn't help but tear up as she spoke, "Just telling Joe how that his mamma and mommy love him more than anything else in the world." Brittany leaned over and took her son's tiny hand. "Don't worry little squirmy wormy, mama's here." Santana smiled a bit, "Are you willing to go lay him down for his nap, while I go make lunch?" Brittany nodded and opened her arms to hold her son. She moved with the same dancer like grace that her wife fell in love with years ago. Brittany got into the nursery and laid him in his crib, before looking at the animal curled up in the rocking chair, "Lord Tubbington, you'll do a good job watching him for a few minutes while I go get sweet lady kisses right?" The cat just stared at her blankly. 

The years seemed to go by like lightning. Joseph, or Joe as they always called him started to grow, and now Brittany was a stay at home mom to a rambunctious toddler. It was the one day, she’d offered to watch all of the kids, which in hindsight was a bad idea. She had Joe, Marley, Ryder, Rory, Roderick, and Jake. They had all been playing so nicely, till Jake had to be his father’s child and try to start trouble. He purposely hit Marley, who did just as her father would have, and hit back. Brittany looked at them, "Finchel! Puckcedes! Both of you stop it." Marley's small seeming voice piped up, "Who?" Joe seemed to echo her, "Who!" They all started repeating each other, to the point Brittany was sitting in front of a group of two year olds, all repeating the same word. “Who!” Brittany couldn’t help her confusion. “Who are you all asking about?” It took her son to finally clarify, “Who!” He pointed to the painting of owls that hung on the wall. It finally all clicked. “Oh you mean hoot!” Marley, was the first to repeat the correction , “Hoot hoot!” Brittany heard the timer go off for the cookies, so she had to get up. “I’ll be right back. “ She pointed a finger at her son, “Joe, you’re in charge.”


	6. Myron Smythe-St.James

“No, you shut up, because you’ll end up waking the baby.” Jesse looked at his husband. Why on earth he’d wound up with Sebastian seemed like a mystery to everyone but him. Jesse St. James was attracted to one thing, talent, and Sebastian Smythe has a plethora of it. They’d met just after Sebastian graduated Dalton, and the rest is history, now here they were,married, living back in Ohio, with their adopted son, Myron Smythe-St.James. Now, the honeymoon phase of their marriage was long gone. Sebastian’s snark is something he used to find cute, but now it irritates him to no end. Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me what to do honey.” Jesse closed his eyes and bit his lip as soon as the sound of crying penetrated the air. He yelled, “You’re dealing with it.” Sebastian looked at his husband bitterly before turning on his heel and heading to the nursery. He took the crying infant in his arms, “Shh Myron… It’s alright. Papa’s got you.” When the crying didn't cease, Sebastian resorted to his usual technique; singing. “Come to me with secrets bare.I'll love you more, so don't be scared. When we're old and near the end, we'll go home and start again.” 

Jesse stood in the doorway with a slight smile.He had to just admire how good his husband was with their son, just singing that song, from their wedding.He sang with him softly, “Today’s the day I make you mine, so get me to the church on time.” Sebastian turned and looked up with a smile, “Aw look kiddo, daddy’s here.” Myron’s crying finally seemed to cease, so Sebastian could put him back in his crib. Jesse looked down into the crib, at their son. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist, “Well Bas, maybe we won’t be so bad at this whole parenting thing after all.”


	7. Jacob Nathaniel Puckerman

Who was he kidding? This wasn’t his first rodeo. Quinn kicked him out of the house. He was living with his girlfriend. He only gets to see Kitty every other weekend. Noah Puckerman’s life was a trainwreck. It was one of his weekends with his daughter, so he was sat on the couch, the one year old sat on the couch next to him.Guitar playing. “Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the-” His words were cut off by the door opening and Mercedes entering. “Hey Puck honey.” Puck tilted his head back over the back of the couch. “Hey doll face,” he replied with smirk. Mercedes's face was a lot more serious than Puck was used to seeing it. “What's the matter babe?” he asked. Mercedes bit her lip. “Well, uhm I'm..” She sat down next to him. “Kitty is going to have a half-sibling..” Puck's eyes widened a bit. “Wait, uhm you're…” He bit his lip, and looked down at the one year old that had the same bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes as her mother. “Well Kitty-cat. You’re gonna have a brother.” 

The months of Mercedes’s pregnancy seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye. Puck was a supportive father. Every other weekend having his daughter. It was going great. 

He had to miss one of his weekends with Kitty, so he could go with her to the hospital. The phone call made his heart ache. “Hey, I can’t come get Kitty. Cedes is going into labor.” Quinn’s words sounded almost icy. “Fine, but you can break it to her.” She handed the phone to her daughter. “Hey Princess.. Daddy can’t make it this weekend. Jake’s about to be born. I’ll make it up to you next weekend. Okay?” He could hear the almost disappointment in the little girl’s voice. “Okay daddy.” Apparently, Quinn had already taught her to never trust a Puckerman. 

And of course he did make it up to her. That very next weekend, when they went to get her from Quinn’s hose, of course Sam was there. Why would he assume he wouldn’t be? Quinn and Sam were engaged. Why wouldn’t her fiance be there? He knocked, and smiled a bit when Sam opened the door. “Is Kitty ready?” Sam smiled and leaned back. “Kitty Cat, your daddy’s here.” 

The minute he saw his daughter, Puck scooped the little blonde up in his arms. “Daddy’s got a surprise Princess.” He carried Kitty out to the car. “But you’ve gotta be quiet. Jake’s asleep.” Kitty already seemed excited at the fact the actually has a little brother. 

Jake started growing. Happy and healthy. Now that they'd broken up, Puck just had visitation, but it was the same schedule he got Kitty, so it was peaceful, getting to be a single father every other weekend.


	8. The Anderson-Hummel Twins

“It’s twins.” 

Kurt and Blaine’s eyes widened in shock,yet Rachel seemed completely at ease. Blaine spoke, “Wait, twins!?” The doctor answered him, “One boy and one girl to be exact.” Rachel couldn’t help but crack a smile, “You guys are gonna have three kids.” Kurt’s expression faded into one of reasoning. “We’re gonna have a little girl.” Looking into his husband’s eyes finally calmed Blaine’s nerves, “Rory will be happy to have a little brother.” Kurt couldn’t help but smile, “We need to get him from soccer practice at 4.” Blaine added, “I told Quinn we’d pick up Ryder since she’s stuck at work.” 

By the time they made it out of the doctor’s office, they needed to make their way to the park to pick up their son as well as their dear friends’ . Blaine spoke, turning to look at them while Kurt drove home, “So Rory, you know how we told you thanks to your Aunt Rachel that you were going to have a baby brother or sister?” The 6 and a half year old in the back seat nodded, “Of course I do Papa.” Kurt couldn’t contain his excitement, “Well it’s both. Your Aunt Rachel is having twins.” Rory looked a bit happier than they’d expected, while they drove to Sam and Quinn’s to drop off their son.

As soon as they arrived, it was clear Quinn had made it home. She spoke once they got inside, “Ryder sweetie, why don’t you and Rory go play outside with your sister?” The two young boys bolted out the back door to see what Kitty was up to in the yard. Sam left the kitchen to greet his wife and their friends. “So, word on the street is Rachel had the doctor’s appointment today.” Kurt’s eyes rolled, “I swear, ever since high school she has been the worst with a secret.” Quinn smirked, “I still can’t believe you two are gonna have the most kids out of anyone from glee club.” Blaine raised a finger, “Unless you count Beth.” Sam nodded in agreement, “You can’t take away Puck’s title. He’s pretty damn proud of it.” Kurt’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “Wait, how many does he have now?” Quinn spoke, since she was a near expert in the matter of Noah Puckerman’s children, “Two little girls with me, if you count Beth, Roderick with Lauren, plus the little boy he had with Mercedes.” Sam added, “He gets Kit and Jake every other weekend.” Quinn shook her head and smiled, “It’s weird to think about the fact that I have 2 kids in elementary school, when I technically have one that graduates this year…” Sam looked a bit confused, “Wait, Beth graduates this year?” Kurt glanced down at his watch, “Well we need to get home, Finn and Rachel are coming over for dinner with Marley.” 

Those months came and went in what seemed like a blink of an eye. The study got turned into a nursery. Rory turned seven. Now here they sat just like they had times before, waiting anxiously to hold their kids for the first time. By the time they were able to hold them, Rachel spoke, “Please tell me you two had the sense to come up with names that went together since you have twins. Kurt whispered, “Madison Claire and Mason Clark.” Blaine clutched his second son in his arms. The joy that overwhelmed him was one he hadn't felt since the first time he held Rory. 

Once they got a bit older, Rory, who was now nearly 9 got used to the idea of having younger siblings. He sat in the living room with them watching cartoons while Kurt and Blaine were making dinner. Yet, Kurt sat down the spoon he was using to stir the pasta when he heard the yell, “Dad, Mason won’t quit crying.” Kurt, who swore up and down that he would never yell at his kids, raised his tone, “Rory, we taught you what to do kiddo.” All of the commotion had wound up with both of the twins now crying. Rory could merely roll his eye at his dad’s comment. Of course he’d have to sing. “And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you. Each one a line or two. I'm fine baby, how are you?” He continued on. Somehow, this soothed the crying one and a half year olds. Kurt and Blaine both finally stepped in, “Rory, kiddo, will you go clear off the table while we take the twins to their room?” Rory nodded and walked to the dining room. Kurt picked up their youngest son. “He is gonna look just like his papa when he gets older.” He stroked the curls atop Mason's head. "Adorable." Blaine smiled, lifting their daughter. "She's a spitting image of you sweetie."


End file.
